


Dawn Went and Broke Without Us

by tebtosca



Series: After Dawn Breaks verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 and the girls watch the season premiere of "After Dawn Breaks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Went and Broke Without Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Рассвет прошел без нас](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806283) by [PrettyPenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny)



> Timestamp sequel to Manufacture a Miracle

“I’m so excited!” Jared beams, clapping his hands with glee like a four-year-old.

Jensen rolls his eyes, but he does pull Jared in for a tiny little kiss. The season premiere is starting any second, and they’re all together in Jensen’s—no, _Jensen and Jared’s_ apartment to watch.

Jared throws himself down on the couch, and drags Jensen down onto his lap. Jensen struggles for a second, just because, before relaxing back into him. This soulmate thing has taken a little bit of getting used to (not to mention that whole, living-with-another-human-being-thing) but lying back in Jared’s arms is pretty must the most comforting thing in Jensen’s world.

He’d never admit that to Jared, of course. The fucker has a big enough ego as it is.

“We better get a damn hug,” Genevieve grumbles from the nearby recliner.

Danneel snorts. “Seriously, almost half the pre-wank yesterday was about hug possibilities. I had to freeze a bunch of threads when Chad started trolling with gigantic pictures of dragons hugging each other. I’m totally going to ban that fucker.”

“You Sincest shippers are so strange. It’s like your precious brothers don’t love each other unless they’re clinging to each other co-dependent tree sloths,” Jensen says in his best snotty voice, and Jared bites his neck while Genevieve flips him off.

Danneel puts her finger to her chin and strikes her most faux-contemplative pose. “I don’t know, Jen. I’ve been thinking lately and Nick and Danny are kinda cute toget—“

“Don’t finish that sentence or I’m upgrading Kittens to best friend status.”

“One day you’re going to wind up tied to a radiator in his mother’s basement, and no one will be there to save you,” Danneel replies, throwing a tortilla chip at his forehead.

“Jared has to save me, or he’ll literally die,” Jensen smirks, as Jared nods sadly.

Genevieve starts waving her hands in the air when the guitars start screeching from the TV, signaling the beginning of a new season of “After Dawn Breaks.” All four of them bust out into applause when Tom Welling’s brooding face comes into view.

“Hug, hug, hug,” Jared starts chanting and Jensen smacks him with a pillow to shut him up.

_Hug, hug, hug_ , Jensen thinks, picturing Rex pressing his face tenderly to Nick’s neck as Nick wraps loving arms around him.

He sighs. Just a little, though.

 

**57 minutes later**

“Rex wasn’t even in it for five fucking minutes,” Jensen pouts, crossing his arms over his chest and resisting Jared’s tugging at them.

“Put away the stopwatch, Jensen” Jared insists, beaming. The smug bastard.

“You are a wretched excuse for a human being.”

“But I’m your soulmate,” Jared practically yodels.

Jensen jumps up, smacking Jared’s hands away. “That’s it! I’m going to go write a fix-it coda before the newsletter posts for the night.”

“We said no writing porn when we have guests over, remember?” Jared says. Even smug...ier.

“They are not guests, they’re ungrateful interlopers who steal our food!”

“This guacamole is fantastic,” Genevieve raves through a mouthful of tortilla chips.

“Ooh, gimme some!” Danneel makes grabby hands.

“Can I give you a blowjob while you write, at least?” Jared says hopefully, ignoring Danneel’s wolf-whistle.

“How am I supposed to concentrate when you’re doing that?” Jensen asks, rolling his eyes.

“He’s just trying to distract you so he can find/replace _Danny_ for _Rex,_ ” Genevieve stage whispers, and Jared moves to smother her with his gigantic body.

Jensen gasps. “You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, he would,” Genevieve insists, but her voice is muffled from where Jared’s forearm is pressed over her face.

“I can’t believe I’m soul-bonded to an asshole who would besmirch my good name with incest,” Jensen grumbles, before dragging Jared off of Genevieve and pulling him towards the bedroom.

“I’m starting a thread about this!” Danneels calls out, just as Jensen slams the door shut.


End file.
